This invention relates to an ignition timing system.
Several problems have been encountered with prior art timing systems for internal combustion engines, and certain particular problems have been encountered with ignition systems for motorcycles having two-cylinder engines. When an engine has more than one cylinder, it is necessary to fire each cylinder separately. However, in certain present motorcycle engines, both cylinders are fired at the same time, one of the cylinders being fired during the exhaust cycle, and the other of the cylinders being fired during the power portion of the cycle. This is very inefficient, and sometimes causes back-firing.
Another problem encountered with present ignition systems is the inability to quickly and easily adjust the timing of the firing signal relative to the rotational speed of the engine. As the speed of the engine increases or accelerates, it is desirable to be able to advance the spark relative to the power stroke of the cylinder. When the rpms of the engine are extremely high, such as is sometimes encountered with racing vehicles, it is sometimes desirable to retard the spark relative to the power stroke portion of the piston cycle.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ignition timing system for internal combustion engines.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ignition timing system which fires multiple cylinders one cylinder at a time.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ignition timing system which can be easily installed on presently existing vehicles, such as motorcycles or other vehicles.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ignition firing system which permits the adjustment of the advance of the spark relative to the rotational speed of the engine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ignition device which permits adjustment of the various predetermined rpm levels at which the spark advance is changed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ignition system which reduces the time which each ignition coil is energized so as to minimize battery drain, a common problem with single fire systems.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ignition device which permits independent adjustment of the spark advance for each cylinder of the engine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ignition system which utilizes LED indicators to aid in the adjustment of the timing cycles of the system.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ignition system which permits screw adjustment of the various levels of rotational speed at which the advance curve is changed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an ignition timing system which utilizes a vacuum sensor to sense low vacuum in the engine during extremely high rpms so as to cause a retarding of the spark at very high engine rpms.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ignition system which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.